Rare Earth Wiki
Welcome to the WreelLife Wreel is a tidal-locked planet 30 light-years from Earth. Humans have migrated to Wreel in the hope of finding viable land and resources to claim a new home. Their new neighbors, the Khor, Hi'la and Albinid, evolved to various stages of intelligence, isolated by the unique geology of their home planet. WreelLife is an initiative that aims to creat a cultural collective of the history, culture, politics and conflict of the humans new home planet. This world will serve as the setting for the forthcoming MMO Rare Earth. Any user can add/edit articles within the wiki, creating the game-world in their own image. Collaborate. Populate. Dominate. ''' What is Rare Earth? Rare Earth is a browser-based game depicting a distant time and space. Generations after their departure from their crippled planet, earthlings come upon Wreel, a tidal-locked planet orbiting a red dwarf sun. Upon their arrival they first meet the Khor, an advanced desert race occupying the intensely hot face of Wreel. Other races include the Hi'la , a troll-like race - their habitat a humid forest on the south pole of the heliosynchronous planet. The darkside of Wreel is heavy with miles of ice - frozen atmosphere. Deep beneath the ice churns an intense fusion of geothermal activity - its heat converting the frozen gas into a liquid. The atmospheric gases combined with the sulphuric exhaust of the volcanic activity created a lake of sulphuric acid. Within this inhospitable environment an isolated form of life took-hold. Silicon-based organisms rule this domain, none more advanced than the Albinid . Rare Earth will take the players through Wreel two generations after the human migration integrated their advanced technology, as well as their philosophic and economic ideologies into the already multicultural society. Collaboration This wiki serves as the knowledge base of the Rare Earth universe. Anyone can add new articles or edit existing ones. Edits can be minor (spelling correction) or major (a web of twenty articles telling the aggregate story of the Great Cultivation.) Contributors can create the environment, technology and culture of the four races. Artists are welcomed to collaborate by posting simple concepts depicting the articles subject. Articles will link to form a networked story told within the wiki, a '''21st century fan-fiction. The best part is that as the wiki evolves so will Rare Earth. The NPCs, locations and history you create may ultimately become part of the game itself, forever part of the Wreel milieu. The first true social game, built by the players themselves. The culture is but one aspect of the collaboration. For all the science and tech nerds out there we want to hear from you too. Collaborate to create a massive databank of futuristic weaponry, armor, mods, nano, pharmaceuticals and neurotoxins for use in-game. Even the smallest contribution helps. Simply adding a stub will spur community support to develop the simple concept into a hypothetical schematic or chemical formula for in-game use. Together we can create one world, while also helping to save our own. Our Mission to Save Our World The Consortium, Inc (the developer of WreelLife and Rare Earth) will always have an eye on the future and is dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge and the equality of access to information. 25% of all profits will be donated to our non-profit organization - TheDeist.org - which will sponsor the not-for-profit efforts of organizations dedicated to the advancement of science for the betterment of our race and our world. Economic Rare Earth is a reflection of our global economy - its positives and negatives, its heroes and villains, its victors and victims. Rare Earth will be as much a social experiment as it is a game. Peer-to-peer trading will create a true - but harmless - economy in which we can glean data about how we buy and spend our money as a human race. This data we collect can be used to solve real world economic problems. We do this by developing three new economic models in which our world will operate. The Albinid and Hi'la operate soveriegn nations, each with a singular economic model. The Khor play puppet-regime with the human Consortium, their economy is wholly intertwined between the two. The Consortium also serves as a regulatory body and oversees global trade. They are a loose body, they won't restrict unless the entire global economy would be in jeopardy as a result of inaction. (But that's just common sense, right?) Science and Technology Our non-profit will sponsor the not-for-profit efforts of pioneers like The Planetary Society and Carl Sagan's Funding for the Futureand SRI International. Funds from the non-profit will also be allocated to purchase high quantities of life-saving technology like the DEKA Slingshot,a device that takes contaminated water and runs it through a vapor compression distiller that produces clean water, producing 250 gallons daily, enough for 100 people. The test devices have been used with "anything that looks wet", including polluted river water, saline ocean water and raw sewage. Funding the manufacturing and distribution of devices like these will bring down the manufacturing costs making them more accessible in desperate third-world economies. Communicative From the non-profit we will also fund not-for-profit communication efforts like Wikipedia, public radio and organizations dedicated to keeping the internet open and accessable so that anyone can have the access to the information - and means of communication - required to change the world. Latest activity Category:Browse